


Losing my mind after losing everything

by Angelfire115



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: What if Tommy did die, what if he did end his life and what if, Ghostbur had watched it happen to his younger brother.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 139





	1. Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was greatly inspired by Lava Tears written by Gh0st1nn1t https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039284/chapters/68691210
> 
> Please do check them out
> 
> TW// Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur visits

Ghostbur wasn't normal, or at least not as normal as Ghosts should be. There was a reason he was naive and oblivious. A reason he was happy and smiling all the time. He had to hide it, hide the pain away. Not only because it hurt but because it could hurt everyone around him.

How could that happen you may ask? 

Well that's because he wasn't normal. Things happen whenever he got emotional in a bad way. He'd have memory flashbacks of bad times that made his head ache. He would hide himself away if it got bad cause that's when it happened. 

That's when things started to become dangerous. 

Somehow, whenever Ghostbur would remember the bad times, TNT would be everywhere. They'd light and blow everything sky high. Ghostbur never injured cause well, he was a ghost. But he was always afraid whenever it happened. He didn't know why it happened. 

His memories were still a fog, he could only remember good things. But there were times when sudden flashes of images, sudden echos of voices in his mind would be brought forth, making his head thump in pain and a sizzling in his bones would begin. 

Sometimes he'd be able to push through it and forget what he was being emotional for.

Sometimes he would let it out, going far away from anyone so they'd never hear or know of the explosions. 

But for now, he was going to stay his oblivious, kind, naive and happy self. 

... For now.

\---------

Ghostbur hummed a little tune he remembered hearing as he floated through the forest, his transparent body almost reflecting the light of the sun as he traversed through trees and rocks. He had been in L'Manburg for a while, hanging out with Phil and Friend, chatting with Tubbo, Fundy, Eret and everyone else and just being him with everyone. He carried a basket of baked goods Niki had baked as good will for Tommy. 

However, he now thought to visit his younger brother, Tommy, who had been going on vacation (Exile) for a while now. He was excited to see his brother. It had been a week or two since he last came by. Hopefully, he'd like to stay for a while, them having fun together, just like old times. His mind went back to their childhood, to happy memories where they would play together. Him, Tommy and Techno while Phil watched from his house, sipping tea, keeping a careful but kind eye on his children. 

*Let's be the bad guys*. 

The voice echoed in his mind, making him flinch. His head began to ache as he reached up to grab at his forehead, trying to remove the feeling, trying to forget the memory now slowly resurfacing. He dropped the basket, wrapped packages of cookies and bread fell out onto the ground below. 

Ghostbur held his head on his hands, massaging his forehead to try and relieve the pain. It didn't go away and neither did the echo of voices. He could hear the sizzle in his ears, growing louder after every second. He couldn't freak out now, he was close to Logstedshire and Tommy would surely hear the explosion. 

There was only one thing that never failed to calm him down at times like these. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some blue. Holding it in both his hands, he squeezed the material, breathing in and out slowly to calm himself. 

It worked, the sizzling in his ears ceased and the headache drained away. It worked and finally he could calm down. 

When he was sure everything was alright again, he picked up the basket and the items that fell out. Continuing his way to Tommy, like nothing had ever happened. 

When he heard the sudden crash of waves, he knew he was close. Breaching through some bushes he was introduced to it by the portal that was... Off. That was weird, why was the portal off? Did Tommy do that? 

He thought it was fine and walked past the portal. All of sudden realising things weren't when everything was destroyed. Tnret, the cabin he built, everything was just... Gone.

Remnants of smoke from what could have been explosions still floated in the air. Markings of it were everywhere and the sick smell of gunpowder lingered. The throb came back as he remembered the smell, as he remembered for a split second that day. But he didn't let it bother him, there were more important matters. 

Where was Tommy?

He hoped Tommy wasn't hurt. Whatever had happened destroyed everything. What could have happened? Was it an accident? Did Tommy destroy everything for fun or anger? 

No he couldn't, he would never destroy Tnret. 

Ghostbur slowly placed the basket of sweets down, hovering over the damage and holes made from the explosions. It looked fairly recent so, where was Tommy?

"Tommy? Tommy! Are you there?!". Ghostbur called out to his brother, looking around, incredulous to the damage done around him. It reminded him of the times he would explode but he didn't want to think of that now. 

"Tommy? It's Ghostbur, I brought some snacks from Niki's bakery, we can eat them together. Tommy?!". He began to panic a little. Tommy hadn't responded. Was he not around? Did he leave and find a new place to go? Is that why everything was blown up? 

Ghostbur hoped that was it, that he was just being Tommy. Being sick of everything so he blew it up and left to find a new place to settle for his vacay (Exile). That was until he noticed the pillar. 

He looked up, barely being able to see the top since it quite literally reached above the clouds. But even from so far away, he could see something or someone. A form of a person, that form, belonging to Tommy. 

Ghostbur sighed in relief, Tommy was still around. He wasn't hurt, at least as far as he could tell. He did wonder why he was so high up though. Was he making another tower? He'd normally build the bottom them make his way up though. Was he trying a new method?

Tommy hadn't moved however, he just stood at the top, overlooking everything. Ghostbur couldn't tell from where he was but, he could've sworn his eyes were blank. Did that mean he was hurt? Shouldn't he get down then? Was he afraid of something? 

Ghostbur couldn't stop questioning the situation. Rushes of anxiety filled him but he didn't want that. Tommy wouldn't do anything bad, Tommy was okay, he'd be okay  
And even if he wasn't, Ghostbur had enough blue to help him feel better. 

Ghostbur approached the pillar, floating close to bottom of it while still retaining his sight to the sky. Watching Tommy as close as possible. He could fly up, one of the perks of being a ghost, gravity didn't exist. 

"Tommy?!! Tommy are you okay??!!! Tommy??!!". Ghostbur called up, as loud as he could but got no response. Was he too far up to hear him? That could be possible. Maybe he could just fly up, but what if Tommy wanted to be alone? Tommy liked high places, it always made him feel better. 

Still, the anxiety wouldn't dissipate. It wouldn't go away. He felt fear for his brother but he couldn't pin point why. 

Suddenly Tommy moved, he stood up, looking almost completely down but he still didn't see Ghostbur. Ghostbur wondered if it meant he was coming down. He'd hope so, there was still those snacks he wanted to share. 

What he didn't expect how he was coming down. Within a second, Tommy stepped off, falling and falling to the ground. 

Ghostburs heart stopped, even of it wasn't beating, he could feel everything drain from him when he saw Tommy leap. Was he doing a bucket trick? But where was the bucket? 

He looked lifeless, not moving, just letting himself fall. 

"Tommy!!". Ghostbur, without thinking flew up towards his brother, his arms out. "Tommy, I got you!!". Tommy saw Ghostbur, looking straight at him. 

"Wilbur?". Was all he said before he fazed right through Ghostburs arms. How could he forget? He was incorporeal. Everything fazed through him, except for items but people he couldn't touch. 

Tommy fazed right through, continuing straight for the ground. Ghostbur turned quickly, horror filling his face as he tried to reach for his brother. 

It was too late, a horrid crack echoed in the air as Tommy's skull hit the ground hard. Ghostbur froze, he could see the blood spread from Tommy's head. It seeped into the sand, making everything red. 

Red, that's what he saw, that's what he remembered. Red and pain and bliss. He heard crying and screaming. His own tears fell but they were blue. Blue tears fell from his eyes, falling to land and being soaked into the shirt of his brother as he lay motionless on the ground. 

Ghostbur slowly floated down, just above his brother. Reaching his hand out till he reached his hair that fazed through his fingers tips. The crying became worse, his vision being blurred by the overwhelming emotions.

And Ghostbur screamed. 

The explosions that followed, hundreds of TNT that rained down on them shook the earth to its core. 

The grief and pain of a brother would be felt by all. He would be there to pay, he would be there to remind them of what they had done. 

They would reap what they had sown. 

Ghostbur would make sure of it.

Wilbur will be sure to remind them. 

And that's when he changed.


	2. He's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos begins

It was late noon when Tubbo felt so many mixtures of feelings. At peace while also feeling like he'll be torn apart. The empty bench he now sat at felt less better. It was eerily quiet and even if it had been a while, the silence was unnerving. 

As the sunset, he sat at the bench. He played no music, he didn't say any words. He didn't let anyone join him. He was alone, he had been alone for a while, ever since he made that decision, that choice to exile his best friend. 

He always, ALWAYS, questioned why he did it, why he threw away one of the best things in his life. He knew his entire country was on the line with many more people but it still felt... Wrong. He was president yes and that always included sacrifices but did that had to include Tommy. Was Tommy a worthy sacrifice for his country?

He always found ways to excuse it from his mind. That he had to in order to save his people. But that itching regret, that pained guilt always crawled back to eat away at him. 

He sighed heavily as he slumped down on his seat. Sifting his hands through his hair as a way to ground himself. Late afternoons were the worst and best times of the day. He could never decided which it really was so decided on both. 

He was silent again, only hearing the beating if his heart, the air filling and escaping his lungs, the birds and animals that called from around him and the wind that gently blew by. He sat there, sat alone as his heart ached. 

That's when he felt it, a rumble. An earthquake? It had to be, the entire world seemed to shake. It was strange, there were never any earthquakes before. Besides maybe explosions shaking the ground but there were no explosions, no TNT hidden underground just for it to be revealed and destroy everything in its path. 

That's not what was happening, Tubbo had to remind himself. 

Still his feet were quick, he got up from the bench, heading straight for L'Manburg. 

"Tubbo!". Someone called which was the only thing stopping him from walking. It was Ranboo and Fundy. They approached Tubbo but they weren't the only ones. People emerged from their homes, confused as they looked around. 

At least he wasn't imagining things. 

"Did you guys feel it too?". Tubbo asked, hugging himself as the nerves continued to grow. 

"Yeah, we heard something as well. It sounded like screaming". Fundy added, getting a nod from Ranboo beside him. "Screaming? But I didn't hear a scream, I only felt the rumble". Fundy' ear flicked which made Tubbo realised why he didn't hear anything. 

Both Ranboo and Fundy were hybrids, their hearing would be way more better then any human like Tubbo. "Okay, so you both heard screaming, do you know where? Or who it could have been? Maybe someone's hurt". Tubbo started to get worried, he would have thought this was just a random earthquake, if not for the fact these two heard a scream. 

Could someone be in danger?

"We don't know who it could have been, it definitely sounded male but it was faint so I doubt it was anywhere in the Dream SMP lands or L'Manburg or in any other territory... What should we do?". Fundy spoke as he scratched the back of his head, his own anxieties growing with everyone else's. 

Tubbo thought for a moment, if they were right then it would mean whoever it was, wasn't in the territory. That's when an idea popped into mind. 

"I have an idea, get everyone in town into the White house. We can do a head count and see if anyone's missing. If anyone is we can do a search party, if not then we can assume it may have just an earthquake and someone got scared". 

Both Ranboo and Fundy nodded, liking the idea. With that, both left to gather the citizens, getting help from other people as well, leading everyone to the White house. 

When the white house was full, chatters and echos of people's voices bounced off the walls. The room filled with people and words mixing together. Tubbo, being the president, a long side him the Vice President Quackity, as well as Dream, waited for Fundy and Ranboo to come back with everyone's head count. 

"We got everyone, not a single person is missing". Fundy was able to gleefully say with Ranboo beside him. Tubbo sighed in relief, holding his heart as no one was missing. They could count out Technoblade since he was banned and Tommy who was exiled. 

"What about Ghostbur? He's gone too". They hadn't thought of Ghostbur, he did earlier that day tell everyone he was going to visit Tommy. 

That's when a thought popped into Tubbos mind. What if it was Tommy? What if it was his scream they heard? What if he was in trouble?

"Fundy, Ranboo, you both said the voice was male right?". Both nodded in agreement, though not getting what he was getting at yet. "Was the voice young? Like mine? I'm worried now... What if... What if it was Tommy you heard?". 

Both looked at each other, concern growing on their expressions. It could very be him but something was still off. "I-It may have been but... The voice sounded... Older? What does your compass say?". Tears pricked at his eyes when he thought about it but looked surprised at them before realising his compass was with him. 

Of course it was with him, it always was. 

He gingerly grabbed the compass around his neck, fear gripped at him, wondering if the compass would still be working or not. When he took and deep breath, looking at it, relief flooded through. The compass was still pointing to him, it wasn't broken. That didn't mean he was okay of course but seeing the compass made his heart a little lighter. 

"The compass isn't broken, it's still pointing to him. Still I'm worried, he maybe okay, I don't know if he is but... I just have a bad feeling". Tubbo tightened his grip on the compass, edging it closer to his chest. Ranboo and Fundy moved in closer, placing there hands on his shoulders as a sort of comfort. 

He smiled at them, comforted by his friends. 

Sudden distant sounds of explosions echoed from far away, almost shaking the building everyone was in. Shocked gasped and fearing calls shift through the crowd, going on edge as the explosions seemed to continue. 

"Tubbo, what is going on?". Niki called from the crowd, meeting the young boy. "I... I don't know". He spoke confusingly. Everyone was accounted for, Dream had said both Sapnap and George were hunting. Tommy should be exiled. Was it Techno? He was upset after the entire execution event but he wouldn't have been back so soon, would he?

The doors came smashing open, everyone put up their weapons in case it was an attack. But instead it was Sapnap and George who looked worse for wear. Dream went to their sides first, helping them come in until the doors were shut. "Sapnap, what happened?". He asked concerned while the blaze hybrid caught his breath. 

"I... It's Wilbur... He's going.... He's going crazy". 

"You mean Ghostbur?". Tubbo asked as he approached the injured duo. 

"Yeah, but he's acting exactly like Wilbur. We ran into him in the forest, he has his trench coat and everything. He... I don't know how the fuck but he can summon TNT, he laughed like crazy and everything just blew up around us. We ran as fast as we could back, George got hit bad but he took a healing potion while we ran, tend to him first". 

With that, George was taken away by the others. He didn't say anything since he was too shocked to make a sound besides breathing heavily. Sapnap was helped up by Tubbo and Fundy, taking him to a nearby seat while everyone hovered around him. 

"We need to get out of here Tubbo, he's going to blow up L'Manburg and, then he said he was going after the people who wronged him". 

"Wronged him? Wronged who?". The information that he was going after L'Manburg wasn't all that surprising but he was going after people after, for someone else?

"I don't know, he didn't say, he was talking crazy, I think his eyes were glowing red. Me and George couldn't even get anywhere close to him thanks to the TNT that kept popping up around him. It was fucking crazy". Sapnap wheezed as he caught his breath. Running here while being chased by exploding TNT had been an exhilarating and terrifying experience for him. 

Tubbo left it at that, he didn't want to stress the poor man. He had a lot of thinking to do. Wilbur was back and he was going insane. Threatening to blow up L'Manburg and then go after people who wronged someone, someone he knew. 

Tubbo couldn't pin point who that could be. It could've been Techno, he was almost killed and they are brothers, even if adopted. But Ghostbur or Wilbur wouldn't go that far. Their relationship, from what he has seen of the two, was incredibly strained. 

Could it be Tommy? Did something happen to Tommy? Tubbo hated to think about it but it could be possible. 

There was just one way he could find out. 

Tubbo rushed past everyone, heading for the exit door. Everyone had been too busy talking with each other looking after the injured to really notice their presidents absence, well, almost everyone. 

Tubbo headed straight for L'Manburg thinking if Wilbur would be anywhere, he would be there. As he thought, Wilbur was there. At the centre of the town, Tubbo could see Wilbur, staring longingly at the place.

Wilbur didn't need to turn his way to know Tubbo was there. 

"This place looks great Tubbo, you did a good job rebuilding it from a crater of my creation. The lanterns too, I remember helping make those. Heh, good times". 

Tubbo was still, he still couldn't believe he was seeing Wilbur right in front of him. His skin still looked grey but he was less see through, though his legs were a bit faded. He was still a ghost, just different this time. His memories had awakened but how did it happen? Tubbo guessed he was about to find out. 

"Wilbur, what are you doing back? What happened? How.... How are you back?". Wilbur smiled, turning to Tubbo, his same face was there. His eyes looked tired like he did in Pogtopia and just like how Sapnap described, his eyes were red. 

But he looked gentle, it almost made Tubbo warm and cry seeing that smile once again. But he held back, he had to be serious, he was the president, he needed to try at least, to protect his country. 

"Wow Tubbo, you look different, the suit suits you". Wilbur seemed to completely ignore his questions, instead taking in Tubbos change even if he had seem him as Ghostbur before. It was like he was just seeing him for the first time in a long while. 

"Wilbur! What are you doing? Answer my questions. Why are you still trying to blow up L'Manburg, who is this person you're trying to kill people for?". His smile suddenly fell, a glint of anger burned in his eyes. Tubbo took a step back in fear. Tubbo had seen him insane and terrified him even to this day. Seeing that same insane look he wore so long ago, sent shivers down his spine. 

"You don't know?". It was barely above a whisper but Tubbo heard it. "I don't know what?". He questioned hesitantly. Did something happen? Did he miss something?

Wilbur smiled but it was wide and crazed he began to giggle until it turned into a tear jerking laugh that sounded grating to the ears. It wasn't a joyful laugh, it sounded angry, crazy, unscrewed. He'd probably enjoy nails going across a chalkboard better then whatever he was hearing now, escaping Wilbur' ungs.

"You don't know!!! How hilarious is that. You, Tubbo, don't know what happened, what HAPPENED to him". He sighed after his laugh and talk, staring back up at the sky. 

Tubbo had just blinked and Wilbur was in face, his hands on his shoulders, holding him in a tight grip he couldn't break free from. Tubbo flinched back but couldn't move. Those red eyes bolted his feet to the ground, the grip on his shoulders making him freeze like ice. 

He was terrified but he couldn't look away. "He's gone Tubbo... He's gone". His voice sounded hoarse, like he was about to cry. And he did, black tears fell from his eyes, his hands shook but that smile still remained. "Wha- W-Who's gone?". Tubbo didn't know if he wanted to know but he had to, he had to get to the bottom of this. 

"Tommy.... Tommy's dead Tubbo... My brother... My brother's gone". 

And with that, Tubbos heart dropped. His eyes went wide and he wailed in the night.


	3. It's your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilburs plan

Tubbo dropped to his knees, tears fell like heavy rain down his face. The compass he still held in his hands he clutched close to his chest. He couldn't believe it, Tommy was dead. He couldn't be, there was no way. Why was he dead? Did someone kill him? Did something happen?

"H-How?.... How d-did he..??". His heart hurt and he didn't want the answers but he had to know, he had to. Wilbur watched him in his dismay, a blank expression on his face. Though the black tears stained his face, he gave no remorse for the boy crying in front of him. "How do you think? No one killed him Tubbo, he ended it himself". 

When Tubbo thought he couldn't break anymore, he did. His heart shattered at that. Tommy, brave, loyal, kind, loud and rambunctious Tommy, killed himself. It was unbelievable to think about. Not in a million years did Tubbo think Tommy would leave this way. Not even thinking or considering the fact that it would happen. 

He was quiet, he didn't know what to say. He looked down at his compass that continued to point towards his friend. It was weird though, wasn't it pointing to a different direction? A light of hope, a glimmer of something. If the pin was moving, wasn't Tommy moving?

"Wait... Wilbur, my compass, i-it moved. Tommy has his right? Of it moved then...". Tubbo was interrupted by another laugh from Wilbur. A cruel cold laugh that stung his ears to listen too. 

"Oh Tubbo, don't you mean this compass?". He reached into his old trench coat to pull out Tommy's compass, the one that lead to Tubbo. The one that said 'YOUR Tubbo' engraved in the compass' cap. Within seconds those glimmer of hopes faded, seeing the compass now in the hands of Wilbur, who had given it to them when he was Ghostbur felt, wrong. 

"Wilbur, that's Tommy' compass, that's the compass you gave to us so we could find each other". The boy stood on his feet, a new determination in his eyes as he wobbled on his feet. "Give it back". 

His demands were strong but his voice cracked from the overwhelming emotions that took over him mere moments ago. Wilbur didn't respond right away, only tilting his head slightly to the boy. "Oh? And why should I?". Wilbur responded after a few moments, a deep layer of mock and sass filtered into his tone. 

It made Tubbo angry.

"Give it back Wilbur, that's Tommy' compass!". He launched forward, aiming to grab the compass off the ghost man. But missed completely as Wilbur swiftly moved aside with a smile, ending up behind the boy. Tubbo staggered but turned with the same fire in his eyes. He didn't know why he was angry, he didn't know why he was desperate. He wanted that compass, it was all that remained of Tommy, his Tommy.

"It is Tommy's compass, the same one I gave him Tubbo. What? Did you think you deserved it? Did you think YOU had the right to hold onto it? Because you don't, after all, Tommy died. And it's all your fault". Tubbo froze at that, it was his fault? How? His eyes widened at the thought of Tommy's death being because of him. 

'Why are you surprised? You did betray him'. 

A traitorous voice echoed at the back of Tubbos mind, making him cover his ears to remove the voices. But that wouldn't work, it was coming from his head. They weren't wrong though. Why deny it?

He betrayed Tommy but he was doing it for the better... Wasn't he?

"Oh don't look surprised Tubbo, you should know it was your fault. You betrayed him Tubbo, more times then you can ever count. You never went to see him, you never bothered to think about him. He's gone and you are to blame". He let the words sink in, his gut filled with regret and guilt becoming worse every second, every minute. 

"Of course, it's not completely your fault, there's Dream and I guess a few others to blame, but... You should know Tubbo, it really is your fault he's dead". Wilbur walked around a tad, accentuating his words with his body and hands until finally they rested upon his shoulders. 

"But I know how to make it up to him, I know how YOU can make it up to him Tubbo". Tubbo looked up to the crazed man's glowing eyes. Finding it once again terrifying but alluring. He rattled his mind how he could ever make up for the crime he commited. For the sorrow he had sown. For the sin now laying in his hands and soul. 

His eyes almost looked pleading, begging for an answer. Wilbur could tell and he smiled. "The only way to make up for it is to destroy L'Manburg, destroy the Dream SMP and for you, Tubbo, to die". The fear enveloped him, Tubbo took a step back, wanting to run as fast as he could. Tubbo was on his last life and he couldn't even comprehend the threat of it. 

"W-wait Wilbur, you can't I...". He continued to step back, slowly and surely till his back hit a wall. Or more of a poster. The wanted poster of Technoblade blocked him as he stared directly at the mad man now approaching. "But you can Tubbo, I'll make it painless and extravagant, don't worry". 

'I'll make it as painless and colourful as possible'. 

Technos words echoed as a recall of his execution replayed in his mind. The walls of that caged seemed to appear again and Tubbo couldn't move, could barely breath. He hated it, he hated being trapped. The events of execution did make Tubbo fear fireworks, loud sounds and have cases of claustrophobia, but it wasn't as bad as it was now. 

"And L'Manburg will follow in your wake. With the death of the country, the president, the leader of it will follow. It's fate Tubbo, you are to die with this country, like I did". Appearing in his hands from thin air was a stack of TNT. What Sapnap said was true, Wilbur really can make TNT appear from nowhere. But that wasn't important, right now Tubbo was to die with his country in a flurry of explosions just like the first president who now stands before him, being the reason for his death. 

Tubbo hugged himself closely, not being able to fight back as tears of fear and sorrow fell hard on his face. He waited for the inevitable, he waited for deaths calls. Maybe he'd die quickly before being consumed by the sounds of explosions. He didn't want to listen to them while he died on the ground, slowly and surely, letting himself sink away. 

"Dad!!". As if fate had a different path for him, a familiar voice called that made both freeze. Wilbur turned, now facing his son, Fundy, who had been accompanied by his childhood friend, Niki. Both bewildered to see him when their eyes set on him. He was too, frozen in shock. 

"Wil". In a hushed but shaky tone, was what came out of Niki when she saw him. "... Dad, wait, please... I.... You don't have to do this". Fundy wanted to say something else, his insides burned for him to scream and yell and cry and run into his father's arms while also wanting to punch him in the face. Niki probably felt the same way. 

When the shock was almost cleared, Wilbur smiled, all sweetly to them both. "Wow, you have grown haven't you Fundy, you too Niki". It was heart wrenching, especially since black tears fell once more from his eyes. They so badly wanted to hug him, pull him away before he does something he'll regret. But he quickly turned away, his tears still fell but the smile faded. 

"But both of you shouldn't be here, I have no quarrels with you, only the current president of L'Manburg. You all will be set free from this place and Tommy will rest in peace". He spoke calmly as he looked back at the boy in front of him he continued to shake at the sight of the man. "Wait... Tommy? What happened to Tommy?". 

"He's dead, he's gone, your uncle, my brother, isn't here anymore. And all because of this godforsaken country and these godforsaken people who dared hurt him". He clenched the TNT tightly in his grip, his words becoming angrier and louder as he continued speaking. It made Fundy flinch, his ears lowering against his skull. He hated it when his father was angry. 

"Tommy's dead?". Niki gasped out, Fundy as well, disbelieving in what he was hearing. But he had such good ears, he couldn't mistake the words that left his father's mouth. Wilbur nodded as a last confirmation and both almost buckled and cried. Fundy lost his uncle, Niki lost from who she thought was like a younger brother and has known since he was just a toddler. 

Both wanted to grieve but knew if they faltered now, it could mean the end of L'Manburg and Tubbo. "Dad please, I know... I know you're angry but killing Tubbo won't fix anything. You made him president and he's been really good at it. Not perfect but good, Tommy... Tommy wouldn't want this". That statement seemed to snap something in Wilbur, he turned to them, his face boiling with rage, his eyes glowing even brighter with red. 

"Don't tell me what Tommy would want, I know what he would want, I know what's best!!! And what's best is for the destruction of this government and the death of its current president". With a wickedly wide smile, Wilbur rushed to Tubbo, grabbing his collar harshly, earning a whimper from the boy he ignored. 

However his grip on Tubbo was lost when he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by something made of white and black. They grabbed Tubbo, jumping away with the frightened and frozen boy in their arms. They moved swiftly, only leaving behind purple particles as they leaped away. 

Wilbur growled by the inconvenience, he should not have been distracted. Fundy and Niki had also disappeared, run away once they knew Tubbo was safely away. Though Fundy hesitated, Niki had dragged him away quickly. 

It didn't matter though, Wilbur would get the boy in due time. For now, he had some unfinished business with the country he once built. Tons of floating TNT surrounded Wilbur, his smile widening up his cheeks till it seemed like it could hurt. His eyes glowed a rotten red and he let the explosives fall around him. 

Consuming him and the nation of L'Manburg in fire and destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be cool for Ghosts to have abilities closely linked to how they died or what they related to or something like that.


End file.
